Christmas with the Cullens
by Miki Mouse in Blue Jeans
Summary: Ever wondered what a Christmas with the Cullens would be like? Read my take on a Christmas with the Cullens. Major Fluff. Varied POV's. Please read and reveiw! Rated T for suggestive language! Well if you write in Emmett's POV how else shall it be? DONE!
1. Decorations

Christmas with the Cullen's

Esme's POV

I looked at the Calender on the wall. It was December 1st.

This time last year Jasper and Alice had gone to find Helen and Nahuel and we all thought we were going to die.

We didn't get to have a real Christmas last year so this will be Bella and Nessie's first REAL Christmas with the Cullen's, we'll have to make it a good one.

I dashed upstairs to the attic and grabbed a couple of the many Christmas boxes that we had stored up there. I took them downstairs into the front room.

"What's that?" asked Emmett as I entered the room.

"Christmas decorations, Edward why don't you take Bella and Nessie to pick out a couple of trees; one for our place and one for yours?" I suggested.

"Good idea, Come on Nessie you and mommy can pick out the tree" said Edward as he scooped Nessie into his arms like she was a princess, which made Bella laugh, "Anyone want to come along?" she asked.

"Na" Emmett was more interested in a snowball fight; I could tell.

"No thankyou" Jasper said politely, his eyes darting from the snow to Emmett and back again.

"No, I think I'll stay here and help Esme" smiled Alice as she dashed out of the room.

"No thanks, I'll help Esme too" said Rosalie as she put on some Christmas music.

"Okay, we'll be back soon" Edward told us as he walked out the door carrying Nessie and towing Bella by the hand.

"Bye" I smiled "Okay, I think we should wait for everyone to get back before we star decorating" I suggested.

"Mmmm, good idea" Alice agreed coming down the stairs with boxes in her tiny arms.

I heard the door open then slam shut as Emmett and Jasper finally gave into temptation and started one of their very comical snowball wars. Rosalie rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to grab some boxes.

There were so many boxes it took us half an hour to get all of them down even going at our impossibly fast vampire speed.

Soon after that Emmet and Jasper gave up their fight and attempted to come inside soaked through. I dashed up stairs and grabbed a few towels.

"Not on my watch" I told them as I met them at the back door. They sighed and took the towels out of my hands without a word. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, thanks mom," said Emmet

"Thankyou mom" Jasper smiled.

"You're welcome boys"

After they had dried off they came inside and helped unpack the Christmas decorations.

When Carlisle got home he wrapped me in his arms and gave me a soft kiss.

"Is it that time of year again? Well the years just keep flying by don't they?" he murmured with a soft smile on his face.

Emmet laughed. We turned around to see him passionately kissing Rosalie. "Time flies when your having fun" he laughed in between kisses.

Alice's tinkling soprano laugh joined in and so did Jaspers bass laugh.

A few hours later Bella, Edward and Nessie arrived home with a very big and beautiful tree and a smaller one for their cottage.

After they put their tree in the cottage we put ours in the corner by the French doors.

The boys started on the mammoth task of untangling the lights for the tree. Bella and I put wreaths on every door that lead inside and Alice, Rosalie and Nessie hung decorations, lights and pine branches everywhere. The boys were arguing about the tree not being big enough for all the presents and once they got that resolved by asking Alice if they would, they started begging Carlisle to join them in another snowball war after the house and tree were decorated. Carlisle finally gave in and Emmett and Jasper started planning their attack. They had already decided that Carlisle and Edward would be in one team and Emmet and Jasper would be in the other team. As they put it the daddy team and the awesome guys team. So typically Emmet and Jasper.

When the boys finally finished plotting and got the lights on the tree we coated it with baubles, bows and heaps of tinsel.

I felt firm hands wrap around my waist. "Time for the angel to go on top of the tree" he announced as he lifted me into the air.

"Wahh?!" was my genius response. Everyone laughed.

"Oh darn it she doesn't fit!" he exclaimed, "Ah well, I can think of a hundred and one things I can do with you that doesn't involve a Christmas tree" he whispered in my ear.

"Okay that's enough" Edward groaned.

Emmett's booming chuckle filled the room.

"Oh, come on Edward, you honestly cant tell me you haven't seen or heard that before"

"No it wasn't that; it was what he was thinking. I don't appreciate seeing my mother naked"

If I could blush my face would be tomato red.

"Oh Edward you've seen her naked before and so have I jeez!" Alice piped in.

"Enough" I said in my most maternal voice. Everyone laughed at my embarrassment.

Even Carlisle.

"Ahem," Carlisle cleared his throat. I looked up at him. "Yes?" he glanced up at the mistletoe he was holding above my head. I giggled and pecked him on the lips. I looked into his eyes; they were hungry.

He put me down and hung the mistletoe on the doorframe then came back and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too" I told him and he placed another kiss on my cheek.

**A/N: Please review! We love hearing your comments so please tell us if you like it or not and why!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything twilight!**


	2. Presents

Edward's POV

It was a frosty December night and Jacob had just come in from his patrol to say goodnight to Nessie. Bella managed to persuade him to stay so she could feed him and ask him what he's doing for Christmas. As soon as Jacob had said goodnight to Nessie and Bella had kissed her goodnight I took her to her room. She was already dressed in her very cute nightgown that Alice had picked out for her and Bella had approved of. Nessie was very exited about the up-coming Christmas as last year it wasn't much of an event.

"Daddy do you remember your first vampire Christmas?" she asked as I tucked her in bed.

"Yes I do" I smiled "It wasn't much of an event. It was just Grandpa and I. I was a moody newborn at the time"

She laughed "What about your second one?"

"My second Christmas was my very first proper Christmas as a vampire, it was before they were married but Carlisle and Esme were very much in love" I sighed; those were the hard times. I never thought I would fall in love, I didn't want to, but living with two people like Carlisle and Esme who love each other like they do and being able to read their minds really wasn't the best thing for someone like me back then.

"What was it like?" she wondered out loud.

"Well it was Esme's very first vampire Christmas so Carlisle wanted it to be everything Esme could have dreamed of.

"He asked me to take her to find a tree so we did and she picked out the most beautiful one, it was big and green and it smelt just like the forest on Christmas, plus she loved it which was the most important thing, I must say though, that was one of my favorite trees and so were the ones you and mommy picked out"

She giggled.

"We decorated every inch of the house in Christmas things. It looked like what you'd imagine Santa's workshop would look like. It was extravagant, enchanting and amazing. You would have loved it" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What did you do on Christmas eve?" she asked

"Well we went down to the mountain by the local church and listened to them singing Christmas carols, we joined in too.

Then Carlisle told Esme and I some stories about his past Christmases and I told them about mine, as did Esme.

When it was midnight we got dragged downstairs to the Christmas tree by Esme and we got bombarded by gifts!" I laughed at the memory of Esme shoving gifts onto Carlisle and I because we didn't want any; we had her and that was enough. Though we didn't love her in the same way, we both loved her very much. I loved her like a mother and Carlisle loved her passionately.

"We then went for a massive hunt and that's our vampire tradition we all go on a very big hunt on Christmas day, I suppose its like humans having Christmas dinner, we have a Christmas hunt"

"Are we having a hunt this year?"

"Of course last year was the only year we didn't" I smiled and she smiled back.

She paused.

"Daddy…" she started to sound innocent I knew what was coming.

"Yes…" I said mimicking her tone, which made her laugh.

"Have you and mommy got my Christmas presents yet?" she asked with wide eyes

"A few of them" I smiled.

I knew what she wanted, I could read her mind and Alice could see the future.

"Ooh will you tell me what they are?" she asked

"Nope, not a chance"

"Awww, daddy" she whined. I just shook my head. She pouted for a few seconds then smiled. "Could you and mommy take me Christmas shopping please?"

"Why? Honey nobody expects you to get them anything"

"But that would be unfair because I think I already have one for auntie Alice so if I got one for her and no one else that wouldn't be nice"

"You already have one for Alice?" When did she get that? Did Bella take her out shopping?

"Well I think so"

"You think?" I was kind of confused.

"Yes well daddy, you know how auntie Alice can't see me?" she asked

"Yes"

"Well I was thinking, you know how she says that if she could just experience what it's like to be a half-breed she'd be able to see us?"

"Yes…" I said hesitantly, where was this leading?

"Well, maybe I could show her what its like to be like me and she might be able to see us" she said slowly.

"Nessie," I whispered

"What?" she asked a little panicked.

"You are the most brilliant and thought-full person I know" I whispered into her forehead then kissed it.

She giggled "So do you think it will work?" she asked

"I don't know but Auntie Alice sure wont see it coming" I joked.

She laughed and then yawned.

"Sleep time now sweetie. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" I joked as I kissed her forehead one more time.

"Night daddy, I love you"

"I love you too sweetie"

I headed for the door, when I turned around she was already asleep. One thing was for sure she didn't sleep like her mother but she was perceptive like her.

I smiled as I flicked the lights off and shut her bedroom door behind me.

Jacob was stretching in the living room while trying not to hit the beams running across the ceiling.

"Well I better head off," he started.

"Okay don't work your self too hard now Jake" Bella said as she hugged him.

"Night Edward" he said to me when Bella let him go.

"Goodnight Jacob. As Bella said make sure you get some sleep" I smiled

"Yeah, I'll try" he sighed as he turned to the door and walked out.

I turned to Bella who was doing the dishes and I walked over to help.

"She is very intelligent isn't she?" Bella smiled.

"Eavesdropper" I accused playfully. Bella just laughed. She pulled the plug out of the sink and dried her hands before wrapping them around my waist.

"Very" I agreed "Quite like you, if I remember correctly"

"Nope" she smiled "I think there must be something wrong with your memory Mr. Cullen"

I laughed "Sure…" I joked.

She smiled her heart-brakingly beautiful smile as I leaned down to kiss my amazing wife.

"What are we going to get everyone else for Christmas?" she asked worriedly.

"Carlisle's been thinking about a new volume of his favorite medical journal, so I suggest we get him that and Esme needs some new paints, Emmett's always up for a new video game and Jasper needs some new philosophy books, for Alice it's usually clothes, makeup, shoes etc. and Rose well, you can just give her compliments; just kidding. Rose could do with some new tools," I explained

"Okay you're in charge of telling me what to do," she murmured

"Okay then get you butt in that bedroom now" I commanded and she giggled as she quickly moved to our room. I followed behind her turning off all the light switches as I went by.

**A/N: Thanks for reading as always please review! ******

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! Twilight belongs to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer! **


	3. Shopping! Part 1

**A/N: Hey readers sorry it's been a while I've been really busy since it's end of year. I'm getting ready for high school and stuff so I've had exams! Good news though, I got a scholarship! Yay! **

**Um, I live in New Zealand so if I got some of the things wrong about the shops I'm sorry! (I had to Google big shopping malls in Seattle!) Again sorry for the hold up and the looong authors note but I'll get another chapter up when I can. Enjoy and I'm begging you PLEASE review! Love Mikaela. : P**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Twilight saga and all its characters (Especially the boys) But I don't. The lucky Stephenie Meyer does. **

Esme POV

We were all in different cars. Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee were in Edwards Volvo, Alice and Jasper were in Alice's Porsche and Emmett, Rosalie and I were in Rosalie's M3. We were going to the hospital to pick up Carlisle so we could all go Christmas shopping as a family. Rosalie was probably the slowest and most controlled driver out of the three who were driving so I chose to go with her and Emmett.

"So…" Emmett started.

"So?" Rose questioned.

"I'm not talking to you Rose, So mom have you got anything for me for Christmas?" he asked hopefully from the passenger seat.

I was in the back. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I teased.

"Awww, can't you at least tell me if you've got some?" he whined.

"No Emmet I cant because then somehow-god doesn't even know how-you'll find out what they are!" I stated. Rosalie laughed. "She's right," she agreed. With a huff Emmett slouched back into his seat.

"I really don't know what to get Bella, she's quite hard to shop for seeing as she gives you the impression she's got everything, but she doesn't; Carlisle does. And he's the other one I don't know what to get something for" Rose sighed.

"Well-" I started to say but Emmett cut me off.

"Last night I heard Alice and Jasper talking about what to get everyone and I decided I'd get Carlisle exactly what Jasper was getting him"

"Err, why?" Rosalie asked a little bit confused.

"Two reasons, one: Alice said he'd love it and two: I really want to piss Jasper off" Emmett chuckled.

"Why do you want to piss him off?" Rose asked as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

I quickly got out of the car and walked up to the building.

Forks hospital was small. I walked straight up to the front counter as soon as I walked in; ignoring all the glares the young nurses were giving me.

"Hello, Grace" I smiled at the middle-aged receptionist. She smiled back, knowing what I wanted to know and saying "Afternoon Mrs. Cullen. Dr. Cullen is in his office"

"Thank you" I smiled and set off toward my husband's office.

I knocked once. "Come in" an angel voice answered.

As soon as I got through the door he had his arms around my waist and he was kissing me. I giggled and he pulled away grinning.

"As always it is very good to see you Mrs. Cullen"

"You too Dr. Cullen" I laughed

"Now," he said removing his arms from around my waist "What can I do for you today? Are you not feeling well?" he asked with mock concern.

"No, no I am perfectly fine" I replied playing along "It's just that well," I sighed "We have seven teenagers and one girl in the form of a six year old-who's really just turned one-waiting in the cars for us outside"

He laughed "Well we do have a problem then"

He put on his coat and grabbed my hand as we walked through the door leading to the corridor.

Carlisle's car was parked in a spot reserved just for him in the tiny hospital car park. It wasn't to far away from the kid's cars so that was good. We hopped in the car and drove off toward Seattle.

Alice had chosen to shop at a big mall called Pacific Place. Its five stories were covered in shops displaying Christmas decorations. When we walked through the doors Carlisle stopped. "Okay, here's a few basic rules, One: don't doom us to bankruptcy" his eyes flashed to Alice then Rosalie and everyone laughed "Two: no pranks" this time his eyes flashed to Emmett the Jasper and we all laughed again "And three: leys all meet here BEFORE the mall closes. We don't want a repeat of two years ago now, do we Alice?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "It really was quite fun" she replied before looking at her father "Suppose not" she muttered while everyone else snickered. "Okay, remember the rules and we'll see you soon" he finished with another look at Alice, who turned around and skipped off dragging Jasper along by the hand.

Jasper POV.

Yes, I love her. I don't know why but I do, I don't know how I'd put myself through this torture if I didn't love her. Right now is when I start thanking God that Alice can see the future and not read minds.

"Where to first?" I asked faking excitement.

"Ummm, where did you want to go?" she asked; a little distracted but still pulling me along by the hand. Where did I want to go? What? Me? I had no idea. She had just asked me where I wanted to go. Something must be wrong. "Alice is everything okay? You're not angry or sad about what Carlisle said to you are you? You know he was just joking"

She turned around to face me and was back to her usual self.

"Oh Jazz, stop being such a worry wart. You know those things don't affect me. It's just well, I don't know who bought Bella that hideous sweater she's going to wear tomorrow" she sighed. Fashion, of course.

"Oh, well where to?" I asked.

"The biggest department store this place has" she smiled. "The only department store this place has actually" she muttered turning back around and tugging me forward.

A big department store, of course. Big was best for my wife Alice.

Oh, Alice how I love her beyond sanity.

Alice POV

**(A/N: Visions in italics)**

Jasper and I walked hand in hand toward the big department sore on the third floor. We took the elevator and arrived outside the big store with a sign that read: Nordstrom. "Come on this is it" I smiled. He nodded he tried to look excited but I knew he wasn't; if he was, excitement would be radiating off him. I walked in the door and headed off toward the hair and make-up section.

"_How Emmett, how could you not see that it was a joke?" whined Rose._

"_Well why would they say that stuff if it was?" he asked._

"_Um, because they knew you were listening" _

"_But I wanted to piss Jasper off!"_

"_Well you only pissed yourself of didn't you?"_

_He folded his arms across his buff chest and let out a huff "Stupid psychic" he then muttered._

"_Aw baby, don't be sad, it's Christmas. It's meant to be a time of joy," She murmured as she walked over to her lover who opened his arms and pulled her close. She pressed her lips to his and I had o get out of this vision before lemons occurred._

I snickered "What did you see?" Jasper tried to ask casually.

"Emmett and Rose on Christmas"

"After the presents?" he asked.

"Yep" I giggled. He chuckled "You are an evil woman Ali,"

"Thankyou" I smiled before I turned and pressed my lips to his.

"So what exactly are we getting here?" he asked once I had turned away.

"Err, Rose wants some new hair product, I was going to get her tools but oh no Edward had to read my mind while I was thinking about it"

Jasper chuckled and I led him through the maze of hair and make-up products to find the perfect one for Rosalie.

It took about 3 hours to find a gift for everyone. I got Jasper's present while he was away looking at something; I don't know what, seeing as he was with Nessie. Being unable to see half-breeds was darn annoying.

The store is due to close in 2 hours, 4 minutes and 3.29 seconds to be exact so luckily I can fit in some clothes shopping now, but what store shall I go to?

Emmett's POV

As Alice and Jasper rounded the corner I wished that Alice hadn't planned this stupid shopping trip. I wanted to be out the back of the house wrestling Jazz and Eddie. But little Eddie weddie was probably to daddy for wrestling now.

"Not" Edward murmured in my ear "That's where I want to be too, and Jazz"

"Why couldn't Alice just go with the girls?" I whined.

"Oh, so you want to get rid of me eh?" asked Rose; playfully annoyed. Oh hell she looked hot. Edward groaned. Rose giggled guessing what Edward had groaned at.

"Hell no" I replied. Actually no wrestling I can think of something I'd much rather do, involving my wife.

"Goodbye" Edward said curtly grabbing Bella's hand and walking away. Nessie looked back as she walked away she looked confused but carried on walking with her parents and her Jacob. Carlisle turned to look at me but then turned to Rose after seeing the lustful look in my eye. "See you later" he smiled.

"Bye" she replied.

"Have fun" Esme told us as she and Carlisle walked away.

"We will. You too," Rose had gotten heaps nicer since Nessie came along. I liked it, she was so sweet now days. I mean she was always like that to me; when we were alone, but now being like that with everyone it was kind of like she had let that big wall that was blocking everyone out, down. Yeah, I liked it.

"Well are you coming?" she asked with her eyebrows raised and her hand held out.

"Oh, err, yeah babe I'm cumin'" she rolled her eyes and I placed my hand in hers.

"So I been thinking…" I led of suggestively. She looked up at me "That's always good," she joked "About?" she prompted.

"How 'bout we just ditch and go somewhere more err, private?" I had used that line at school so many times that it wasn't funny she laughed though, "Later, I really actually do need to get some stuff"

"Oh okay" I said a little disappointed. She could hear the disappointment in my voice so she turned and faced me "Honey, we have forever, an hour or two couldn't hurt. Don't look so disappointed" she touched my face and the electricity that I was so used to started up again. I surrendered. How could I not?

"Okay babe, an hour or two that all I'm allowing" I tried to sound firm but I mustn't have 'cause she just laughed.

"An hour or two sounds… fair," she giggled.

I loved seeing my Rose like this, she was so carefree and bubbly.

Thank you Nessie oh sweet one!

**A/N: I decided to cut this chapter in the middle so my faithful readers could have something to read while I type! I will be writing heaps so much so that my keyboard will probably break! But I will try my hardest to get the next part up for you people! Yay please review! I love you guys! I hope you enjoyed!!! **


	4. Shopping! Part 2

**Hey there readers! I tried to post this up as soon as I can! I want to dedicate this to my cat, who turned 11 today on the 1****st**** December! Wow that's 77 in cat years! Okay so pretty weird dedication but please enjoy. BTW this chapter is just pointless fluff like the stuff I like to read so enjoy!!! And Merry Christmas! Lol it's not here yet. Oh and I hope you all remembered your advent calendar if you have one yum, yum chocolate! Enjoy and please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: *****sob***** I *sob* don't *sob* own *sob* anything *sob* to *****sob***** do *sob* with *sob* Twilight!!! *Sob uncontrollably* **

Rose POV

Okay so now I have a time limit. Don't get me wrong its not like I don't like the activity that Emmett has planned for me afterward but I really do need to get some Christmas presents. I suppose now I don't have to wrap presents I can just enjoy myself with Emmett doing what we do best. Man, I liked those days when we broke houses we really went at it…

"Rosalie," Edward cautioned.

"Hey, you don't have to follow us if you don't want to put up with my mind" I reminded him.

"What were you thinking about?" Emmett asked.

"After shopping," I replied. His grin grew wider. "Yeah if you don't like the thoughts then don't stalk us Eddie!" I giggled.

"Come on, Nessie we have to get down to GameStop if you want to get that game for uncle Emmett"

"Wahh! Nessie is getting me a present?" Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

"Awww, Ness you don't have to!" I interjected.

"What?" Emmett questioned me "I want one" he whined.

I sighed "You treat me like your mother sometimes" I muttered "And Act like a 4 year old"

"But ya love me!"

I sighed-again. "Of course. How could I not? You're my humungous cuddly teddy bear"

He pulled me into a big bear hug and I smiled.

"Anyway uncle Emmett which would you prefer Super Smash Bros. Brawl on Wii or Halo 3: ODST on Xbox 360?" Nessie asked.

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl on Wii, anyway I think Jaspers getting me the other one or he better be" Emmett replied immediately "But sweets as auntie Rosie said you don't have o get me anything, you don't have to get anyone anything even though I might be your favourite relative…"

"No uncle Emmett see it would be rude of me if I only got something for auntie Alice and no one else wouldn't it?"

"You got something for Ali before me?" Emmett asked mocking insult.

"Yes well it is a long story but I hope she likes it," murmured Nessie.

"Of course she will sweetie" I reassured.

"I hope your right Auntie Rose"

"Come on sweetie we don't have all day we need to get shopping" Bella said as she grabbed Nessie's hand.

"Wow Bella I never thought I'd hear you say that" I laughed. She sighed "ME either, Jeez I spend too much time round Alice"

"We all do!" I agreed. She laughed.

"Okay see you then" said Edward as he led Bella and Nessie away with Jacob following.

"Where to?" Emmett asked

"Um" I bit my lip while I was thinking and I could see the lust flare up in his eyes that made me giggle.

"How 'bout we go to Victoria's secret" for a little torture I added mentally.

"'Kay" he agreed; "I hope we're shopping for you," I giggled.

"Yes, but you have to make sure everything looks good"

"That's fine with me" he agreed and I giggled once again.

Carlisle's POV

Well that was everyone. My wife Esme and I were the only ones left.

"Where to my love?" I asked.

"Wherever you want" she smiled up at me.

"Hmmm, well first we should figure out what on earth we are going to get those mischievous children of ours!"

"Good idea" she agreed as we started walking down the mall isle.

"Emmett," I started "Next" she said and I chuckled she looked at me "Well come on! Did you see the look in his eyes?" she asked I chuckled "You gossip like an old woman"

"Well for your information Carlisle I was born in 1895 so that makes me 114 and I have been a vampire for 88 years so technically I am an old woman"

"Well, my love, you defiantly don't look like one. You've aged well" I joked she laughed and joked

"And how old are you? Like, a million!"

"No I was born in 1643 so that makes me 366 and a vampire for 343 years"

"My lord, you have aged terribly!" she joked.

"Why thank you!" I said, mocking sarcasm. She laughed.

"Rose?" I started my questioning again.

"Ummm,"

"Edward?"

"CD's"

"Bella?"

"Books"

"Alice?"

"Shoes, clothes, make-up, hair products etc. etc."

"Jasper?"

"Books, but Bella fiction and Jazz non-fiction" I nodded.

"Nessie?"

"Everything! Oh, I could spoil that girl rotten!"

"I know!" I chuckled which earned me a playful glare. "Jacob?"

"I think he could do with a new car to work on, after all that's what Bella said he loves doing"

"Good idea"

"We'd have to get him and old rundown one though, give him a challenge you know! And get all the spare parts"

"Yes" I agreed nodding. "And what do you want my love?" I asked.

"Carlisle for the millionth time I don't want anything. I may want to spoil Renesmee rotten but you want to and do spoil me rotten!!!" she exclaimed.

"Yes my love that is because I love you, and I want you to be spoiled rotten!" I explained.

"I don't need you to give me expensive gift just to know that you love me!" she explained "But my love you deserve to be spoiled"

"Well you do know that each year you will try to beat the last present and that will make you go crazy"

"Yes I know I still need to top Isle Esme," I muttered. How could I top and island? I could always get a star but that wouldn't be good enough. I wonder if they will have found a new planet by then or maybe galaxy if I could name that after my wife well, that would top an island! But I'd have to get the planet first then the galaxy just so I could top myself again.

"Honey please don't go over-board I don't want anything larger than an island!" she told me. Darn it! That put the planet and galaxy out of the question. Though a star that's well not technically smaller than an island but from earth it defiantly looked smaller.

"Carlisle" my wife cautioned, "I know that look, you're plotting something aren't you?"

"No" I said innocently with wide eyes. Too bad I had been with my wife for 88 years and she could see right through me. She raised her eyebrows "Oh really?" she asked.

I smiled guiltily and she giggled then sighed "Just not TOO over-the-top please?" she begged.

"Okay agreed, but just remember my love, you and I both have different views on what is too much and what is not," I reminded her.

"And I suppose were doing this your way?"

"Yep" I playfully agreed happily. She giggled and lead me off to spend our money on the little devils we call our children.

Nessie's POV

This shopping trip wasn't as bad as all the ones I had been on with auntie Ali and auntie Rose mostly because of the people I was with and my mom was very entertaining! She complained so much and so did Jake. Every time my mom complained Daddy said something like "Don't worry love" or "It'll all be over soon my love" it was like she was in pain.

We were shopping for so many hours that I don't really know how, but I ended up getting a piggyback ride from my Daddy. I liked it. I was tired and I love my dad. Sometimes I would think that my mom probably would've liked to be where I was. She looked tired.

Every once in a while my daddy would chuckle at what I was thinking about or answer an unspoken question or tell me that he loves me too. Which made me smile. I did end up getting all the presents that I wanted to get and mommy and daddy got heaps too but none for me. They said it was meant to be a surprise but I said it wasn't a surprise for auntie Ali or daddy and daddy said that he didn't look and aunty Ali was just shameless.

When we got to the mall dors everyone was there- Grandma, Grandpa, Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmett – who, may I say were looked a little scruffy- but there was no sign of auntie Ali or uncle Jazz. After about fifteen minutes – and numerous messages over the intercom saying that the mall was closing very soon- Uncle Jazz came around the corner towing Auntie Ali and a million bags behind him. Auntie Ali was a shopaholic.

"You should try telling her that!" Daddy whispered. I giggled and he kissed me on the nose.

"Finally" Uncle Emmett said very loudly. Jacob laughed along with Aunty Rose.

"Did you get enough presents?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Err… Emmett I don't think they're presents" Mommy said.

"Well some of them are" auntie Ali interrupted "But most are for me" she said happily. I feel sorry for uncle Jazz he must be exhausted.

"Me too, but following auntie Ali around isn't why he is" Daddy told me. Everyone was listening now. He got me of his back and lay me in his arms

"Why is he tired then?" I asked

"Because you are, Sleepyhead!" he chuckled as he nuzzled my nose with his own. I did fell sleepy. I wanted to go to sleep.

"Then do" Daddy smiled.

"'Kay" I murmured as my eyebrows drooped and sleep took over.

**A/N: I hope you liked. Please review. Reviews equal chapters!!!**

**Thank you!!! **

**Love Miki!**


	5. Movies and Carols

**A/N: I finally got my computer Yay! I'm trying hard to get this up quickly so I can finish this story and my other ones so I can start some more, but… I've decided if I don't get enough reviews I wont post anymore up! I love your reviews but I don't get any inspiration if I don't get enough reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!**

Bella's POV

It was an ordinary day in the Cullen household. Well, normal for the Cullen's and I was just starting to get used to that. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were fighting in the snow, – which, might I add was very comical! – Esme was baking cookies for the wolves who were coming over this afternoon, Carlisle was at work, Rosalie was laying on the floor drawing with Nessie and Alice was happily running around the house singing Christmas songs at the top of her lungs. Right then was when Alice walked in the living room door and froze with an absent look on her face, her eyes seeing something in the near distant future – she was having a vision – "Alice?" I murmured from the couch "Alice what do you see?"

She snapped out of it then and smiled cheekily at me "Nothing majorly interesting"

"Oh really?" I knew this naughty pixie well enough to that this probably wasn't a good thing.

"Yeah it was just something that Edward will ask me soon. Okay?" she laughed her tinkling bell-like laugh.

"Sure" I mumbled. I didn't like not knowing stuff.

"Oh Bella," she sighed, "You'll find out soon" she then turned and walked out I then heard her mumble "Jeepers!"

I don't think she remembers I'm a vampire now so I can't hear everything she says in or near the house.

"I heard that" I said which earned me a laugh from my darling, evil, pixie-like vampire sister.

I sat there and watched my beautiful daughter draw a pretty little picture with her auntie Rose. She finished one drawing after another after I realized that they weren't actually drawings she was making us all Christmas cards. How sweet!

I stopped admiring my daughter when she looked up and started giggling. Rose and I both followed her gaze and saw our husbands being completely ridiculous in the snow. We both shook our heads and Esme walked into the living room and laughed along with us at the sight of her sons.

"Go daddy!" cheered Nessie and Jacob walked in.

"Oh man that looks fun," he said as he saw the men.

"Then come and join dog!" yelled Emmett.

"For real?'

"Duh!" yelled Jasper

"Awesome!" then he ran out and the three men pelted him with snowballs and Jacob laughed as he slowly – but it would probably be extremely fast for a human – picked up some snow and threw it at Emmett and I hit him square in the face.

"I so saw that coming!" Emmett yelled

"No you didn't!" Edward yelled back.

He was so immature sometimes. Esme poked her head out the door and said – just loud enough for Jacob to hear- "There are some freshly baked cookies inside when you want them Jacob"

He looked torn, he was such a pig sometimes ah well it was a wolf thing; at least he'll never go hungry!

"I'll be back," he warned as he sprinted to the door and took of his wet shoes and socks. Esme laughed and brought the cookies into the living room and Rose Nessie and I all made a face saying eww, Esme was a good cook but to a vampire her cookies smelt like rotten eggs. He scoffed them all down quickly, thanked Esme and sprinted back outside.

"I swear if they ate, Emmett Jasper and Edward would be exactly like that," she laughed. Rose and I nodded and laughed too.

Soon Carlisle came home. He lovingly kissed Esme before he went upstairs to get changed. Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Jacob came in then and Esme ordered them upstairs to get changed. When everyone was downstairs and seated comfortably – me in Edwards lap – Alice came in with a pile of DVDs and crouched down to Nessie's level. "So I hear that you've been thinking of Christmas movies"

"Yes…" Nessie said hesitantly.

"Which one do you want first?"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Ummm, a Christmas Carol!!!"

"Okay, the Christmas carol it is" she announced as she jumped up and popped in the DVD.

Nessie got up and turned to Alice "Don't start it yet!" she said.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because Auntie Rose and I have to give out our Christmas cards!"

"Oh, okay"

Nessie gathered up the cards and walked around the room handing out the cards and kisses on the cheek Rosalie followed suit but when she came to Emmett she kissed him fully – and very passionately if I mat add – on the lips.

"Um, Ewww!" whined Nessie which earned a chuckle for everyone in the room.

"Love you daddy" Nessie said as she kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Love you to my angel" he replied.

"Love you momma," she said to me.

"More than my own life" I whispered back as I pulled her onto my lap and kissed the top of her head.

"Ooooh, pile on Edward!" yelled Emmett at which everyone laughed and Edward gave Emmett a warning look.

"Okay" I started "Start the movie!" Alice pressed play and the movie started.

I loved 'A Christmas Carol' it was my favorite Christmas movie oh, and the Grinch who stole Christmas!

Nessie watched the movie intently the whole time and she clapped when it finished. We watched so many movies that by the end of the day Nessie was asleep on my lap. Jacob had left a wee while after Nessie had fallen asleep.

"You should put Nessie to bed in Edwards old room so you can stay and we can sing Christmas carols" Alice suggested. I looked at Edward and he looked at me, raising one eyebrow. I forced my shield away from me and let him into my head. _I don't mind staying but it's up to you_ I told him.

"Come on, lets take this little heffalump up to my old room" he murmured. Everyone in the room smiled. I got up with Nessie in my arms and headed toward the stairs with Edward following close behind. As we passed everyone they all laid kisses on her forehead and when we reached the foot of the stairs I climbed them at vampire speed. Edward had run to the cottage to get Nessie's pajamas and at the moment Edward was going through a stage where he loved showing off how much faster he was than me so by the time I reached the room her pajamas were lying on the bed waiting for her. I could hear the microwave downstairs Edward was heating up a cup of blood for Nessie. I changed Nessie and tucked her in before Edward came in with a bottle of blood in his hands. "Stupid microwave, doesn't go fast enough," he was muttering under his breath.

"Awww, honey you have to remember not everything goes at impossible vampire speeds. Why were you rushing anyway, we have forever, don't we?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied simply with that gorgeous crooked smile that would make my heart stop if I was still human.

He came and sat down next to me on the bed and wiped Nessie's hair from her face he then kissed her forehead and she half woke up.

"Daddy?" she murmured.

"Right here" he whispered.

"Momma?"

"I'm here," I said softly as I held her hand ten handed her the cup of blood. She took a big sip then handed it back to me.

"Can we watch more movies tomorrow? I enjoyed them" she asked.

"Of course we can, angel," Edward murmured "And I'm glad you liked them"

"I did" she whispered almost inaudible.

"You're tired," I told her "Sleep time"

She giggled. I kissed her forehead and then Edward whispered "Sleep now my angel dream happy dreams. Your mother and I love you so much and we'll see you in the morning"

"'Kay, night momma, daddy" she murmured before she drifted off to sleep.

When we left the room I turned to Edward "I thought I was your angel" I said in a mock-hurt voice "You are, I just have two angels now" he chuckled and we headed downstairs.

When we walked into the living room everyone was standing around the piano, the men with their arms around their mates. They were all murmuring amongst each other. Edward pulled me to the piano seat and sat me down then sat next to me.

"Now this is our very first carols where Edward isn't alone at the piano seat" Alice told me.

"I don't feel bed now" Emmett laughed.

"I fell happy, excited and proud also peaceful and a little nauseated" announced Jasper

"Nauseated?" questioned Alice.

"There are so many emotions in this rooms it's actually a little sickening how happy you all are." Jasper explained.

"Okay let's start" Edward said as he pressed his fingers to the keys. We sang all night long. I must say this is turning out to be the best Christmas I have ever had. Christmas day is only a week away. I'm actually very excited.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed now please review!!! **


	6. Hi Mom!

**A/N: **

**Anyway for this story I had a bit of a problem: what do you get a bunch of people for Christmas when they already have everything! So here goes I hope you like!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always I… don't… own… Twilight! Oh joy now the tears are starting!!! **

Jasper POV

I had presents for Alice, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Rose, Emmett and surprisingly Jacob too but I had nothing for my adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. Stupid Edward he already got Esme new paints and Carlisle that new medical journal and Nessie she had insisted on getting us all presents so Edward told her to get Esme some new canvases and Carlisle a new pair of scrubs – I must admit I cant blame that one on Edward but I cant curse my mother either so STUPID EDWARD!!!

He looked at me with innocent eyes and I jokingly glared back and sent him strong waves of annoyance and humor. That was too much for him; he burst out laughing. I looked away and focused my attention on the others in the room. Rosalie and Emmett were playing against each other in the Italian job. Rosalie would only ever play a car racing game on any gaming console. Esme was drawing while lying across Carlisle's lap who was sitting on the loveseat pretending to read but actually swooning over his wife the emotions that were admitting off them were a happy mixture of love, admiration and peace. Edward burst out laughing again and everyone looked at him.

"Men don't swoon" He managed to say. The room then filled with confusion "They do now" I replied. Now everyone looked toward me. "Don't worry. Edwards just using his abnormally big nose too look into other peoples minds" I explained and Rose started snickering while Emmett chuckled loudly.

Esme sighed and went back to her drawing and Carlisle back to his _swooning!_ I yelled that word in my head so Edward got the message. Bella was reading a book on another seat with Nessie on her lap playing with her hair. Alice, my beautiful Alice - "Oh look who's _swooning_ now" interjected Edward – was laying against my side looking through a fashion magazine. She looked at Edward when he spoke then met my eyes and giggled before going back to reading her magazine. I had just come back from a hunting trip with Emmett and I had been watching his game for about half an hour.

I looked around the room once more and heard Carlisle sigh before Esme looked up at him curiously.

"I better go hunting," he murmured.

"Okay, I'll come with you" Esme smiled. Carlisle smiled back then Esme sat up.

"I'll just put this away first" she said before she sped up the stairs. Carlisle also went up the stairs to his office so he could put his book he was 'reading' away. When they came down they were together; hand in hand.

"Be good" Esme told us before they headed out the door.

When Esme and Carlisle were out of hearing distance Rosalie sighed "I _still_ haven't got Esme and Carlisle anything for Christmas"

"I know me either!" sighed Alice.

I was just about to say I hadn't either when I remembered the joked Alice and I were playing on Emmett. Edward snickered this time I joined in.

"Planning something evil are we?" Alice asked.

"Like you wouldn't know," Emmett reminded her. She shrugged and I chucked and then said in an evil tone "You'll see"

He just laughed.

"I have an idea!" Rose exclaimed while jumping to her feet.

"Oooooh Rose you're a genius!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and hugging her sister.

"But which one?" Rose asked.

"Why both, of course!"

"Both?"

"Sure why not, I mean, they deserve both don't they?" Alice asked.

"You're right. Both it is!"

"Would someone please explain what these to people are talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Esme and Carlisle's present" Edward said in a monotone. Boredom was radiating of him in strong waves. He smirked at my assessment. Oh just get out already Edward!

"Present_s_ you forgot the plural" Alice corrected.

"Whatever"

"What is Carlisle and Esme's present going to be then girls?"

"Well seeing as you've already got one you can participate in making one of them but not the other"

"Hey unfair!"

"Well I dunno, maybe you can…" Rose murmured looking at Alice with pleading eyes.

"Then count me in for both of them too!" I exclaimed

"Okay then… I suppose" Alice murmured.

"Yay!" Emmett exclaimed, as his eyes lit up like a little kids on Christmas when they've been given a toy store.

"That's a new one" Edward muttered

"You are so annoying" I told him.

"I know"

"Oh, and I thought I told you to get out"

"You did and I did then I came back in 'cause you never said stay out"

"Okay then _get_ out and _**stay**_ out. Thanks!" I said in a friendly tone while sending him waves of annoyance.

"Okay, okay enough. Now, our big question is what do you get someone or some people who have everything? So first we have to ask ourselves do they have everything?" Alice asked

"Yeah" Emmett replied quickly.

"No" Rose smiled.

"You're right" Edward murmured playing along "They cant see the future or read minds or feel what others are feeling or protect-"

"Oh just be quiet" Alice whined; I laughed. "They know we love them but they don't know how much!"

"Right and Esme wants an all-American family right? So what do most of them have that we don't?"

"Three meals a day?" Emmett suggested.

"Smelly food in their stomachs?" I asked.

"No dummies! Home videos!!!" Rose and Alice exclaimed at the same time.

"Jinks you owe me deer!" Rose laughed.

"Whatever"

"Home videos? How on earth is that going to show them how much we love them?" asked Emmett.

"No we'll make scrapbooks as well and the best thing is we'll film ourselves making them so we can put that in our home videos!"

"Um, ok" Emmett said slowly.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Oh, nothing, it's just wow nice idea. Count me in!"

"Me too!" I piped in.

"Me three!" Nessie said.

"Four!" Edward added.

"Five!" Bella smiled.

"Cool! They'll love it!" Alice squealed.

"When do we start?" Bella asked.

"Now!!!" Rose commanded.

"Your wish my command" Emmett said as he bowed down to his wife who giggled as we all rolled our eyes.

"Okay, you, Jasper and Edward get the paper and the books from the stationary store in Post Angeles Alice, Bella, Nessie and I will get everything else. Meet us back here in an hour" Rose instructed and we all dashed away.

Rose POV

Our plan was genius.

When we all reached home we got to work immediately. The dining room table was covered in paper and we were just being ourselves as we would if there wasn't any camera there at all – well apart from at the start none of us could resist saying the famous line "Hi Mom" into the camera – Edward was the camera operator and at the moment Jasper and Emmett were fighting over a piece of paper like little boys; that was so typically Emmett and Jasper.

It was so fun. By the time Carlisle and Esme got home we had so much footage of us making scrapbooks and we also recorded one of Emmett and Jaspers fight, which started after they couldn't decide who would get the piece of paper.

Alice planned to take Esme out shopping tomorrow while Carlisle would be at work. We didn't know what we would record we decided to record everything! This was going to be the best present anyone could get anyone! I am soooo excited to see their faces when we give them their scrapbook and movie! I can't wait to record more. Imagine their faces if Emmet and I accidently recorded what we did at night time with each other…

**A/N: Lol well I couldn't write too much of what the recorded because that would ruin the surprise! Tell me if you liked this chapter 'cause I almost forgot to write it! I actually started writing the next chapter before I remembered this idea the decided to put it in. So please review if ya loved it of if ya hated it whatever just review!!! **

**Thankyou!!! =]**

**Xox 3**

**Miki!**


	7. Ho, Ho, Ho!

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to announce I don't own anything! *SOB***

Bella POV

It had been a year since I had given Nessie the locket that now hung around her neck. She never took it off - she loved it. Right now she was napping on my lap she was tired probably from doing absolutely nothing all day apart from watching movies, you know I never knew there were as many Christmas movies as Alice had shown us. I think by the time the Christmas season is over we will have seen every Christmas movie ever made! A big bang out side woke Nessie up she was sitting up now looking around wondering what the noise was she turned to me and pressed her palm to my face replaying the sound and giving me a feeling of curiosity.

"I don't know what that was sweetie" I told her.

I hated lying to my baby. Phase one of our plan was being set in motion.

Nessie POV

Santa was meant to come soon. Where was he?

"Santa" I tried to call but nothing came out. Then all of a sudden there was a loud bang that couldn't be him. The cottage's living room disappeared and in its place the living room of the main house slowly came into focus. I sat up I was sitting on momma's lap. I turned to her and replayed the sound to her with an edge of curiosity to it.

"I don't know what that was sweetie" momma told me.

"Oh" I sighed just then Uncle Emmy and Uncle Jazzy burst in the door.

"Man, I'm sick of you Emmett! You can't just go around making your own rules it unfair and I dunno sore loser like!" Uncle Jazzy yelled.

Sore loser like, what was that? - Mental note ask daddy.

"Hey, I was not making those rules up. You just obviously don't know how to play!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"You do not"

"I do"

"Nope"

"Yes!"

"Na-ah!"

"Mm-hm!"

"No way hosay!"

"Yes I do and that's final! Man you are freakin' annoying Emmett I'm going hunting Ali, are ya cumin'?"

"Okay" Auntie Ali chirped as she skipped down the stairs then grabbed uncle Jazzy's hand. They ran outside and uncle Emmy just stood there like a dim wit.

"He is one" Daddy said as he walked through the door.

I giggled as daddy sat next to momma and put his arm around her.

"Emmett that better not be mud I smell in my house" Nana's voice called down the stairs.

"Uh, no it isn't" Uncle Emmy replied before he dashed out the door.

Nana came down and shook her head before she grabbed a cloth and started to clean it up.

I lay down across both mommy and daddy's lap then fell asleep.

When I woke up next it was dark outside.

There was a low murmur in the house that I didn't pay too much attention to. I looked around the room Grandpa and Nana were snuggling on the loveseat watching T.V. and talking. Uncle Emmy was sitting on the single sofa with Auntie Rose on his lap and Daddy was sitting next to mommy who had me on her lap. Mommy bent down and pressed her lips against my forehead and whispered "Hello Sleepyhead"

"Mommy" I murmured sleepily.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep you're tired" she told me.

I yawned, stretched and sat up before I said "No I'm not. I'm perfectly fine"

Mommy and Daddy both laughed at my stubbornness.

"Yes you get that from you mother" daddy told me.

I giggled. "What's the time?" I wondered out loud.

"11:53pm now you need to get to sleep in the next 7 minutes or Santa wont come" mommy told me.

"Santa wont come?" I asked worriedly.

"No he won't,"

"What makes you think he'll come at all? He only comes to the good boy's and girls," Uncle Emmy said.

"Emmett" scolded Auntie Rose.

"Ignore him" daddy told me "He just jealous because he was on Santa's naughty list 35 years in a row" that made me giggle.

"Humph" Uncle Emmy muttered.

"ooooh Santa's goona be here soon!" Auntie Rose said excitedly then she hopped up and went up the stairs.

"I wanna see Santa!" I whined.

"Okay, okay but we better hide" daddy whispered.

Mommy picked me up and we ran to hide behind the wall with Grandpa, nana and Uncle Emmy. Auntie Rose came down with the video camera in hand and stood with us. We waited and then I heard the jingling of the sleigh bells, Santa was here!

"It's Santa!" I whispered.

Alice's POV

I rung the bells that I had bought today at the shop when Jasper and had gone 'hunting' and I heard Nessie whisper "It's Santa!"

Jasper – who was wearing a hideous Santa suit with cushions tuck in it to make him look fat – waddled over to the chimney.

He climbed into it and glided down the chimney.

Emmett POV

The tiny red light of the small video camera that was in Rosalie's hands cast a strange glow on the wall in front of us. I heard Jasper move on the roof and then appear in the fireplace in front of us. I almost lost it then and there; I mean he looked absolutely hilarious! He still looked younger than his actual age though. It's just he had a beard and he was fat! Like Santa! He had white hair and an ugly red suit. He was holding a sack filled with toys for my spoiled niece.

Nessie lost it she was so excited, she ran into the living room and hugged jasper –'Santa' I mean- from behind.

"Ho, ho, ho, what's this?" he asked in a very deep Santary voice.

"I love you Santa"

"Oh, how sweet and what might your name be little one?" He asked.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" she answered very formally. I hope Rose was catching this.

"Well Renesmee, have you been a good girl this year?" he asked as he crouched down to look her in the face.

"Yes"

"Then you should be getting a lot of nice presents then shouldn't you?"

"I very well hope so"

"Ho, ho, ho!" he chuckled.

"Renesmee," he started.

"Please call me Nessie"

"Nessie then, could you be so kind and do me a favour?"

"Of course Santa anything"

"Could you please tell your uncle Emmett that even though he has sent me many letters telling me why he should be on my good list but the bad things he's done this year outweigh the good things so he wont be getting any presents from me" What no!!! I had been good!

"Yes Santa"

"Thankyou my darling. Now you should be getting some sleep. You don't want you momma to catch you up this late"

"Okay Santa, have a good trip around the world and stay safe"

"Will do. Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas" he said standing up.

"Merry Christmas Santa" Nessie said sleepily.

Jasper went back to the fireplace and climbed up it.

"Momma I saw Santa!" Nessie yelled as she turned and faced us all.

We all laughed.

"I know!" Bella said as she went to pick Nessie up.

"Oh and uncle Emmett-"

"I know I know I'm naughty"

She giggled and laughed.

Rose turned off the camera and turned to me.

"I like naughty boys" she whispered. Edward gagged at the seductive tone of her voice but I didn't care, it was Christmas eve and I had a hot wife who was trying to seduce me…If this wasn't heaven I didn't know what was.

Well maybe this and being on Santa's good list…

**A/N: I hope you liked. Next one Christmas Day Yay! Thankyou to every one who reads and especially those who review! Merry Christmas!**


	8. Joy To The Cullens It's The End

Renesmee POV.

I woke early and I knew mommy and daddy would already be up. I threw off my covers and sprinted at an inhumanly fast speed out of my room. I skidded into the sitting room and came to an abrupt stop. There were more presents under the tree than I thought were possible.

"Santa's been!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I heard daddy chuckle from behind me and then he picked me up and said "Good morning sunshine"

"Morning daddy!"

Mommy came, kissed me on the cheek and said good morning before Daddy put me down and I ran to the tree.

I grabbed the first present, which read Nessie and ripped the paper off it as fast as I could. I didn't notice that daddy was filming me until much later. My first present was a laptop! Yay now uncle Emmett and me can play Club Penguin together in separate houses! Daddy chuckled and then explained to mommy who laughed too.

After about half an hour of unwrapping presents at vampire speed we were all done. I had so many cool new things just like my laptop.

Mommy made me a yummy breakfast - which is saying something because I hate human food – and then we made our way up to the big house.

Edward POV

While Nessie was eating her breakfast I took the video camera up to Alice and Jaspers room. (I was too scared to go to Rosalie and Emmett's room seeing as it is Christmas and they kind of have a tradition of attempting to break a few more houses than usual at Christmas time)

I was greeted with a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek from Alice and another kind of awkward hug from Jasper.

"Merry Christmas guys"

"Merry Christmas!!!" Alice squeaked.

You could tell that Alice's over excitement was affecting Jasper because he looked kind of pained.

"Sorry bro" I said trying to contain my laughter.

_You lying mind reader_

I chuckled and said again "Sorry bro," I then turned to Alice "I sit safe to go into Rose and Em's room?"

"Yep! Perfect timing they stopped only like 10 minutes ago"

"Sounded like they had fun though, you should have heard her scream!"

"Oh, I have. Many times"

They laughed as I excited their room and headed toward Rose and Emmett's.

I opened the door and was surprised by a delicate but warm hug from Rosalie.

"Merry Christmas" she murmured.

"Merry Christmas"

She pulled away and a stronger, fiercer, rougher pair of arms captured me. "Merry Christmas bro" Emmett almost yelled.

"Ah, yeah Merry Christmas Em," I patted his back and he let go.

"Do you have the camera?" Rose asked so I handed her the camera and followed her to the laptop, which was on her desk. On the desktop was a picture of her M3. It was her dream car and she loved it like it was her little baby. Well I suppose it was.

She plugged the camera into the side of the laptop and brought up iPhoto. She imported all the footage and then ejected the camera.

She then brought up iMovie and I decided to let her do the rest of it. I wanted to see my wife and child again.

I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could back to our beautiful little cottage.

Nessie's thoughts hit me when I was close to the cottage _Wow! This food is great!_

Well that's a change!

Jaspers POV

I felt sick, really sick.

"Alice, I'm sorry but can you please calm down just a little?" I asked for the millionth time.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I'm trying, I really am but I'm just SO excited. You know I don't know what it is but I have a really good feeling about today!"

I nodded and leaned back on the bed. I took a deep unnecessary breath and tried to calm myself.

"What do you think you're going to get? I of course know what I'm getting! I' finding it way easier to see round the half-breeds now. Oh, Jazz I'm SO excited..." she carried on and on I still listened but with the larger part of my brain I tried my hardest to calm myself. I focused on the other emotions in the house the strongest were joy and love. I knew that for the most part they were coming from Esme and Carlisle's room. There was also a little bit of annoyance up there. I think Carlisle must still be annoyed from the noise Em and Rose were making last night. It was truly disturbing. There was also a low murmur coming from their room. I didn't want to listen to it seeing as I could be private and not much was in our house.  
There was lust, peace, joy, love and concentration coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room. It was easy to pick out whose emotions were whose. Emmet was Lustful, joyful and in love. Rosalie was peaceful but full of concentration at the same time. The only noise coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room was the sound of keys being pressed and the mouse on the click-pad being clicked.  
I focused on the joy, peace and love emitting from both rooms but somewhere along the track Emmett's lust was growing stronger and overpowered all the other emotions so I found myself tackling Alice over and kissing her extremely passionately.

When we broke apart we were both panting "Wow Jazz" Alice whispered.

"Sorry Ali, It was Emmett," I muttered and I rolled onto my back. She propped herself up on her tiny elbow and giggled "It's okay Jazz. Can you kiss me like that again?" she asked innocently. I chuckled as I pulled the tiny thing on top of me and kissed her with extreme passion once again.

Rose POV.

I was done finally.

I was just adoring my work when Emmett suddenly tackled me off my chair and started making out with me. I mean don't get me wrong I liked it and I wanted more but Nessie Edward and Bella were about to arrive and I wanted to see Mom and Dad's faces when they saw the presents we made for them.

I heard a knock on the door. Emmett growled.

"Emmett it's just me," sighed Esme "You better get off each other and come downstairs, we'll be opening presents soon"

Emmett's head jerked up and his eyes sparkled like a kid's on Christmas. Hey, wait it was Christmas and he is practically a kid. "Sorry babe, we'll have to come back to this later" I giggled "Okay" he got up then offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I put a blank disk into my laptop and burned the movie to the disk. I ejected it then placed it in a clear sleeve before putting it in the pocket at the back of the scrapbook. I then wrapped the scrapbook and tied it with a bow. It looked gorgeous!

I took Emmett's hand and we went downstairs. I placed the present at the very back of the tree so it would be opened last.

I turned around and received hugs from all my family.

Bella, Edward and Nessie came in then and we all gave them hugs and wished them a merry Christmas.

Nessie was bouncing up and down. "Everyone!" she announced and we all looked at her "I want to give my gifts first"

We all laughed and Carlisle said, "Okay go ahead" we all sat around the Christmas tree on the floor. Nessie handed a beautifully wrapped package to all of us except Alice who, Nessie paid no attention to at all. Alice's face dropped but Nessie didn't notice she just said, "Okay open them!"

I got a new mechanic's book, which, I had really wanted I ran up and gave Nessie a huge hug. "Thank you so much Nessie!" I smiled as I kissed her forehead. "You're welcome"

Emmett got Super Smash Bros. on Wii just like he wanted. "Awww, Ness! I swear you have your dad's gift! That's just what I wanted!" she giggled.

Esme got new canvases, Carlisle new scrubs, Jasper a new book, Edward and new empty journal and Bella got a new charm for her bracelet it was shaped just like Nessie's locket on it was engraved: EC, BC, NC Forever. Bella would've been crying if she could've.

When everyone had unwrapped their presents from Nessie she got up and skipped over to Alice.

"I hope this works," she murmured before placing her hand to Alice' cheek and showing her something.

We all looked confused except Bella, Edward and Nessie.

Realization hit Alice a few second after Nessie had started showing her something. It took a while. After 5 minutes Nessie removed her hand from Alice's cheek then Alice had a vision. Edward froze and Alice screamed. We all froze then. Nessie looked like she was going to cry. Alice gasped and then whispered –barely audibly - "I love you Nessie, you've made my world so much brighter. You are SO intelligent!" we were all shocked, what did Nessie show Alice?

I then realized that Alice screamed out of joy and not horror. "Alice?" I asked clearly confused.

"It seems as though we have a young genius on our hands. Nessie showed me what it was like to be a half-breed so I have now experienced that and I am proud to say that I CAN SEE HALF BREEDS!" she got up and started jumping up and down. She stopped only to give Nessie a kiss on the forehead and say, "To think I thought you had forgotten to get me a gift!"

"Merry Christmas Auntie Ali!"

We all laughed, we were all kind of shocked.

It took us all a good 15 minutes to get Alice to sit down again. She wasn't fully calmed down though. She was bouncing up and down. I could tell that she wanted to use her new ability but she also wanted to open her presents.

Edward laughed, "Alice, you have forever to use it. Just enjoy now and leave the future alone"

She groaned and reached for another present as we all laughed. When all the presents were unwrapped I went to the back of the tree and I picked up the scrapbook. All of us kids stood up and grabbed a part of the present we all walked up to Esme and Carlisle and gave it to them.

"Thank you" Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you" Esme giggled.

We all laughed then sat down to watch. They grabbed one end each and tore of my beautiful wrapping.

Esme gasped at the sight of the scrapbook; it was obviously something she wasn't expecting.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Esme POV…

Carlisle and I tore off the wrapping paper and discovered a big black book with a photo of our whole family on the front. I gasped. I never knew the kids would do something like this for us.

"It's beautiful" I whispered; still stunned.

"It was Rose's idea, the whole thing" Edward murmured. I looked up at all of the kids sitting around us in a semi-circle. I got up and hugged them all. They would never know how much I loved them. I was hugging Edward when I thought that. "We do, mom. Well, at least Jasper and I do" I laughed, of course. Edward chuckled and I went and sat down next to Carlisle who turned onto the very first page.

It was a family tree. Not a biological one but ours. At the top were two photos one of Carlisle and the other of me. Underneath the photos it said our full names and our birthdates followed by our creation dates then there was a little line coming from underneath each photo and where the lines met was Carlisle and my wedding date. Coming from underneath the wedding date was a line, which split into six other lines each connecting up with a different photo of one of our kids. Underneath their photos were their full names, birthdates and Creation dates. They also had lines connecting up with their mates. Underneath Bella and Edwards wedding date was a line that lead to a photo of Renesmee. Under her photo it said her name and birthday. It was all done inside the shape of a tree and at the very top of the page it said 'The Cullen's'

I knew that at this moment Carlisle's heart would be swelling up with love because it was just this morning he was telling me that it seemed unreal that he had a family it felt like – to him- that we could all be one in the blink of an eye. There was nothing on paper to prove we were a family. We had something now. I lay my head on Carlisle's shoulder and he laid his head on mine. I felt like I was going to cry. A single sob escaped my body. I knew that if I were human I would have tears streaming down my cheeks. Carlisle kissed the top of my head and I smiled. "Next page?" he murmured extremely quietly.

I nodded and he turned the page. It was a wedding photo. It was black and white and it felt like it was taken a lifetime ago. Carlisle looked handsome in his suit and I did look quite beautiful in my dress. We looked so happy. A lot had changed since that day. Our love had intensified; it was a million times stronger. We had a family too, six amazing children and one magnificent grandchild. He still looked at me the same way though, like when we were in a room no one else was there just him and me, the way I liked it. Down the bottom of the photo was a sentence written in elegant handwriting _Esme and Carlisle's wedding. Ashland 1921._

"You looked beautiful," Carlisle whispered.

"You looked pretty good yourself," I murmured. Carlisle and all the kids laughed but I just smiled as I gazed down at the beautiful picture.

He turned onto the next page and it was a picture of Carlisle, Edward and I standing in front of our home in Ashland. The next page had a photo of Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle and I in front of a Christmas tree in our Rochester home. The next page held a photo of Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and I in front of a big tree in the middle of a forest somewhere near Appalachian Mountains. The next page had a photo of Rosalie and Emmett at their first wedding. Rosalie – as always- looked like an angel. Emmett looked extremely handsome in a suit – something he didn't wear often- and his little bow tie was just darling. The next page had a photo of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and me right here in Forks the very first time we came. The next photo was one of Alice and Jasper at their wedding. Alice looked so cute! The next photo was one of all of us – minus Bella and Nessie- with the Denali clan in Alaska.

The next photo was one I remember taking it was of Bella and Edward right before they went to prom the comment below the photo made me laugh it read: _Edward and his mate Bella 2003 before Forks High School Prom. Finally we can write Edward and his mate! Took you long enough Eddie!_

"Emmett I told you not to write that!" Edward whined.

"Since when have I listened to you?" Emmett asked laughing.

"I like it," I said "It's just like something Emmett would say. It makes this special"

Edward sighed and muttered something like "I suppose so" and Carlisle turned the page.

The photo was of Bella and Edward on their wedding day. Another comment obviously written by Emmett: _Finally! Edward gets married! Bella…welcome to the family! You're in for one heck of a ride!_

Carlisle chuckled and I giggled as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

The next page was a photo of Bella, Nessie and Edward in front of their cottage. The caption below read: _Edward isn't a virgin anymore! He's actually a dad! Never thought that day would come!_

We all laughed at that comment and we turned the page. It was a photo of the whole family and Jacob outside of the house. The caption read: _Our family is now whole._

The next page had comments on one side and a pocket with a disk in it on the other. I read the comments before I looked at the disk.

The fist I noticed as Rosalie's writing: _Mom, Dad. I love you both so much you could never imagine how much. Thank you for always looking after me and loving me. I am so grateful to the both of you. You bought me so much joy and helped me through the darkest times. I love you so much. Love Rose._

The next was from Emmett: _Ma, Pa. I love you guys so much! Thank you for bringing me into your family, for giving me my angel. Thanks for letting me wrestle with Jazz, ma. I know you're worried about us but you still let us do it so thank you. I love you guys so much. Thank you for loving me. Love Emmett. _

The next was from Jasper: _Mom, Dad. Thank you for all you have done for me. When I first came into this family I thought you all loved Alice and not me but now I know that you love me as much as Alice. Thank you for never giving up hope and always having patience even though I don't deserve it sometimes. Also thank you for controlling you emotions around me, I know it's not an easy thing to do but you do it well. Thank you, love, Jasper._

The next was from Alice: _Mommy, Daddy. Hey! Thank you so much for letting me and Jazzy join the family so many years ago. I love you guys for that. You know that I don't remember my parents from my human life but I know that I would've wanted them to be just like you. I love you guys sooooo much! You are THE best parents in the world! Thank you and I love you both so much! Love Alice!_

Now was Edwards note: _Mom and Dad. Thank you for the family Carlisle. Thank you for mom and Rose and Em and Jazz and Ali. Thank you for Bella and Nessie too. Esme thank you for loving me unconditionally even when I did not deserve it. Thank you both for accepting me and loving me. I love you both. You both know how much I love you and thank you for everything and it is so hard for me to put what I feel in words so we'll leave you with that. I love you guys! Love Edward._

Bella wrote: **Esme, Carlisle, Mom, Dad, Te he, he. Wow, I feel real bad my handwriting sucks compared to everyone else's! Anyway I just want to thank you for accepting me into your family! I'm happy and proud to be called a Cullen. Thank you for well, how do you put it, um not killing me?!?! Man I suck at this! Thank you also for letting me keep Nessie. Thank you for loving me and I love you guys too. Love, Bella.**

Bella was funny, she wasn't very good at expressing her feelings through writing but she was funny and I adored her.

Finally was Nessie's comment: _Nana, Papa. Te he, he even my writings nicer than momma's! I want to say thank you also for so many things. 1. Spoiling me! 2. Loving me! 3. Not killing me?!?! Te he, he! I love you guys so much and I know you love me too. I hope you like your gift! I love you nana and papa. Love Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Te he, he!_

Nessie was so funny she loved writing her full name.

"You are all so sweet, thank you," I murmured and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Wait we're not finished yet" Rosalie stated.

"Not finished? This is amazing what else do you have for us?"

"The DVD" she took the disk from the pocket and put it into the DVD player. She turned the TV on and the disk started to play.

Rosalie was sitting down and all the kids were crowded around her trying to get their fifteen minutes of fame. Rosalie then spoke,

"Hey mom and dad, we made this just for you to tell you we love you. We hope you know that and thank you for everything. So here are our very first home videos. Merry Christmas and again we love you"

Music started playing and I realized it as the song Edward composed for Carlisle and I - my favorite.

I cuddle closer to Carlisle and my eyes started to sting with the tear that would never come.

They were in the dining room and none of them could resist saying "Hi mom!" The music was playing over the voices but it was very well done so that you could just hear the voices perfectly. The music added a nice dimension to it. I realized that they were making the scrapbook that they had previously given us. They were all laughing and smiling. Emmett and Jasper were fighting – like usual- over a piece of paper and Rosalie was showing Nessie the scrapbook so far. Alice and Bella were gluing a picture to a piece of paper when Emmett and Jaspers paper ripped. They both looked furious and they started to fight "Guys Esme will get mad if you break anything!" Alice exclaimed and I laughed. All the kids smiled up at me.

In the video Emmett and Jasper and Edward - who I had figured was the camera -man - had run outside and Edward was filming the two of them fighting. The rest of the kids came out then and they were cheering for who they wanted to win and placing bets as to who they thought would win.

The scene changed and now it was Edward at the piano with Nessie sitting next to him. The scene changed again and now it was all of them in the kitchen, baking, from what it looked like. Yes, baking and they were definitely making a mess of the mixture; they had it all over each other. They were laughing and joking and having fun. By the time they got it into the oven it didn't look like they had much of the mixture left. Emmett couldn't wait for the cake to come out so her turned up the heat and that earned him a lecture from Rose about how you cant turn up the heat to make it bake faster as it will only burn.

When it was out of the oven and had cooled down they iced it, again they got it all over each other. The girls sang Rudolf the red nosed reindeer as Emmett danced around the room with a dot of red icing on his nose. The cake was beautifully decorated it said 'We Love You Mom and Dad' on it. Jacob walked in and thought the cake was for him. The kids ended up giving him the whole thing and he told them they were great cooks. Then the scene changed and it was the kids playing Karaoke. Rosalie and Alice were up on stage singing the chorus of 'The Best Day' By Taylor Swift.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall,_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all,_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away,_

_But I know I had the best day with you today._

The scene changed again and this time and it was a scene I realized it was last night when Jasper dressed up as Santa. Nessie was such a character. I never realized Rosalie filmed it!  
The scene changed back to Karaoke and Alice and Rosalie were singing the same song but a different part.

_I have an excellent father,_

_His strength is making me stronger,_

_God smiles on my little brother,_

_Inside and out he's better than I am,_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run and I had the best days with you _

The scene changed again and it was Bella and Edward's cottage living room. Nessie was ripping through the wrapping of the presents this must've been filmed just this morning! Edward nodded. Wow!  
Karaoke again.

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall _

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong _

_And I love you for giving me your eyes _

_For staying back and watching me shine _

_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say _

_That I had the best day with you today_

I knew that if Carlisle could cry he would be crying now and so would I.

There was a new scene now it was the same as the first one.

"Mom, Dad, we love you so much and we just wanted to let you know how much. But you know what? It's impossible for you to know just how much we love you because we love you so much. Thank you for everything and you have us forever. You're not alone anymore and you never will be. Ever again" Rosalie said and then they all said together "We love you mom and dad" the screen then went black. Carlisle and I just sat there watching the screen and the kids watching us. I stood up and so did the kids and Carlisle. I pulled them all into a tight hug then started sobbing. "I love you guys. That was so sweet! Thank you!"

Then the kids all murmured, "You're welcome" I let them all go and kissed them all on the cheek.

"We better go on the hunt now" Alice murmured.

"Why? We have all day," Rose asked.

"Because I can see that we are going to be out late if we don't go now and that means Nessie wont get to sleep until late and that means she'll get up late and all the good stuff will be gone at the boxing day sales!" she explained hysterically.

We all laughed and ran out of the house and into the shadows of the forest that Christmas morning.

**Disclaimer: I, um, don't own Twilight! **** Sob**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you like! Please review! That's the end! Thanks to all the readers! Love ya'll!**

**xox Mikaela xox**


End file.
